


Detachment

by solar_celeste



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, DickandDamiweek2019, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kinda, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: Dick and Dami Week 2019: InjuryDamian attempts to hide an injury from Dick, it doesn't as well as he had hoped.





	Detachment

**Author's Note:**

> My little addition to this wonderful celebration. I know I'm late to join but, better late than never, right?

Getting hit in the face is terrifying. There’s a reason people always say ‘not the face’ when being threatened, that’s where all the important shit is. So naturally, that’s where all the criminals will aim.

 

The fact that it was some low life, common Gotham street thug that got the hit on him and not an Arkham prisoner, was probably the main reason Damian was trying as hard as he was to hide any and all evidence. The whole thing was embarrassing, and represented him as weak. That just wouldn’t do, he was better than those commoners, he was the best Robin, and he was on a mission to prove that to Grayson.

 

The man himself had handled the situation with ease, moving to block and counter with a grace no one else had yet been able to match. It was something that Damian would never get tired of seeing, even if it was while he gathered himself on the sidelines.

 

He had done a good job avoiding the Bat so far, just grunting when he was told patrol was over, scowling in response to Grayson’s usual sarcasm. He wasn’t the chatty type, so the absence went undetected.

 

Or it should have, _would_ have, if he hadn’t been dealing with Grayson. The pair knew each other better than they knew themselves.

 

“ You’ve been quiet, are you feeling okay?” Dick asked peeling back his cowl, they had just pulled back into the bunker.

 

“ Splendid, Grayson.” Damian spat, gritting his teeth at the familiar metallic tang of blood. He flicked his tongue over his throbbing gums.

 

“ Okay..... Get changed, and then come help me with tonight’s report, maybe if we finish quickly we can watch a movie.” Damian nodded curtly in response, moving to follow the order. Dick watched his brother retreat to the showers, sighing and closing his eyes in brief exhaustion.

 

“ Rough night, Master Dick?” Alfred asked, entering the bunker with a platter of triangle sandwiches.

 

“ The usual, Alf.” Dick replied, eye brows furrowed in thought. “ I think Dami’s hiding something though.”

 

“ And injury, perhaps?” Alfred suggests, setting two bottles of water down with the food.

 

“ Something like that.” Dick sighs, taking a sandwich and collapsing into the large chair in front of their center console. He hadn’t really planned on waiting for Damian, and hoped he could finish the nights report before the kid returned.

 

No such luck. Between the exhaustion and his usual struggle to focus, he had only managed to complete about three quarters of the draft when Damian emerged. Dick had to muffle a laugh at the boys dripping hair and ruffled, cotton pajamas.

 

“ You requesterd assistance Grayson?” Damian asked, his back to Dick as he grabbed the remaining bottle of water.

 

“ Yeah, I just needed your fill on what happened before I arrived at the mugging scene tonight.” Dick said, clicking on the correct part of the report and scooting back in the chair to allow room for Damian.

 

“ It was a mere minute or two, Grayson.” Damian scowled as he shifted onto Dicks lap, pressing his back into the older man’s chest.

 

“ A lot happens in a minute, Dami. Just detail what he was doing when you arrived and who threw what punches, then your free to go, promise.” Damian sighed, shifting again in Dicks lap as he hovered his fingers over the keys.

 

“ Are you positive this is necessary?” He stalled again.

 

“ Fine, just skip to the injury report then.” Dick said, sneaking suspicion filling him. His hypothesis was proven when the boy shifted once more before attempting to get away with; **N/A**.

 

“ Show me.” He commanded.

 

“ What?” Damian asked. ‘Cute’, thought Dick, ‘he’s trying to play innocent’.

 

“ You’ve been hesitating and avoiding me all night. Show me where he hit you.”Dick said, placing Damian on the floor so he could kneel in front of him. When the kid made no mood to comply, Dick progressed to the next level, silently hating himself for pushing his superiority. “ Damian, thats an order.”

 

Damian seemed to deflate, shoulders slumping as he sighed. Dick’s eye brows rose as Damian lifted his upper lift.

 

“ Oh my God.” He muttered, hand already moving forward to feel where at gap in the front of the kids gums. “ Dami…”

 

“ It was a primary tooth Grayson, and slight lacerations to the gum and upper lip. Nothing to fret over.” Damian let his lip drop, shoving Dick’s hand from his mouth.

 

“ You still have baby teeth?” Dick howled, hand over his stomach in laughter.

 

“ If he’s anything like Master Bruce, he shall still be losing his molars in his late teens.” Said Alfred, ushering the pair to the med area.

 

“ B, really?” Dick asks, Alfred nods. “ Huh, he always seemed so ahead of his age.”

 

“ Biology has a mind of its own, Master Dick.” Alfred begins to wipe at the blood around Damians mouth.

 

“ Well mine is perfect.” Damian states, head held high and chest puffed out. He looks anything but intimidating sitting there in his Batman pajamas.

 

“ Sure is Dames.” Dick chuckles, making a mental note to go back into the security footage and get a picture.

 

“ It appears Master Damian will be receiving a visit from the Tooth Fairy tonight.” Alfred comments, setting down the now red stained rag and handing Damian a water bottle so the boy can wash out his mouth. Damian looks at them both with cocked head and squinted eyes. It doesn’t take the detective side of Dick to easily fit those pieces together.

 

“ You’ve never heard of the Tooth Fairy!?” Dick exclaimed, jaw literally dropping.

 

“ Is she some type of American Goddess?” Damian asked from his seat on the gurney, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and thought. Dick laughed.

 

“ Oh kiddo, you have no idea.”


End file.
